Vektan
'Vektan '''is a term to describe the native inhabitants of the planet Vekta. History , father of Lucas Kellan and a native inhabitant of Vekta.]] The ancestors of the modern Vektan were UCN colonists who were brought to Vekta after the First Extrasolar War had ended the Helghan Administration's rule over the planet. During the early days of their settlement, this new Earth-loyal minority was relentlessly attacked by the Helghan loyalist majority, but these attacks were quickly put down by the ISA. Eventually, the Helghan corporate citizens embarked on an exodus to the planet Helghan, creating total peace on Vekta until the time of the Second Extrasolar War. Despite UCN and Vektan ISA oppression, what were now officially known as the Helghast race, humans mutated by the planet's climate, had managed to thrive under the leadership of Scolar Visari, who had reformed their military into a formidable force. On 2357, the Helghan Empire, with the help of the ISA traitor, Stuart Adams, were successfully able to bypass Vekta's SD Platform defense system and invade the planet, while another traitor, Dwight Stratson, hindered the ISA's efforts to effectively counter the invasion. Although prospects looked grim, due to the efforts of Jan Templar and his team, the Helghast invasion was repelled. Two years later on 2359, ISA Alpha Centauri launched the first part of their counter invasion with the 1st ISA Invasion Fleet. Later, their 2nd ISA Invasion Fleet under Colonel Jan Templar would launch Operation Archangel, which would end in total failure and culminate in the Terracide. After the Terracide, the surviving Helghast were given refuge on Vekta and would later seperate themselves with The Wall, and live on the other side of the planet. Some time during the Cold War, the Vektan Security Agency would be established in order to deal with the more domestic Helghast threat, and the two sides would launch various covert incursions through each other's borders. Later, it was discovered Jorhan Stahl was still alive, and was slowly building up a military force with those who had secretly stayed behind on the planet, hoping to one day invade Vekta. An ISA taskforce under VSA Director Thomas Sinclair would engage Stahl's forces, and despite suffering heavy losses, they would emerge victorious with Stahl murdered by the Director personally and his weapon retrieved. Sinclair would return to Vekta a hero and give a public speech, trying to stir up the Vektans to instigate another war with the Helghast, but he was assassinated by the New Helghan operative Echo during the speech, thus narrowly avoiding another war. Culture Vektan culture seems to be highly militaristic and consumerist, with ISA Cruisers lining the skies of Vekta, and the VSA, who have policing duties, looking more like soldiers then police officers. Massive advertisements for products and corporate logos are seen on the numerous skyscrapers in Vekta City, and corporations seem to be a large part of Vektan life. Vektans seem to be highly eco-friendly if Vekta City is any indication, with a well-designed railway system all across the city for transportation and clean energy devices such as waterfalls to provide power. Although there is no information on crime statistics, Vektan society seems to be relatively peaceful, with the VSA only forming in response to the tensions with the Helghast. This is not to suggest Vektans are innocent or incapable of atrocities, as there is plenty of evidence for this, mainly when it comes to the Helghast.ISC CassandraEschaton Virus However, when it comes to Vekta specifically, there is little to suggest the average Vektan citizen is prone to committing crimes on their own people. Vektans have a long history with the Helghast, and although a large majority struggle to tolerate their existence, others like Lucas Kellan can see the humanity in the more desperate and destitute side of the Helghast, having witnessed their struggles firsthand. Values Vektan values seem to be individualistic, and based on broad concepts such as freedom and liberty. Such values reflect their consumerist culture, which is in stark contrast to the Helghast mentality of the needs of the many before the needs of the few. These values are contradicted by their current position, considering that the UCN levies strict rules against all colonies. The Vektans seem to be okay with this arrangement, however. Vektans do not seem to be willing to extend their values to other planets, or respect planets that actually exercise these values. For example, in some ISA propagandaISA Propaganda - Killzone 2 for Killzone 2, the speaker in addressing the Helghast says "the trade in energy and essential supplies has been brought to a halt, leaving other colonies close to collapse", as if the Helghast are not allowed to end their trade deals with other planets in light of a war, and the other colonies are ''entitled to these resources. This is most likely due to ISA Alpha Centauri's loyalty to the UCN, much like all other ISA are. Trivia *Vektans have been the protagonist of every Killzone to date, with the exception of Mercenary starring a silent protagonist from Earth. See Also *Vekta *ISA *UCN References Category:Killzone Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Species Category:Cold War Category:ISA Category:VSA Category:Killzone: Mercenary